


Primal Love

by KennedyOceano



Category: Post Malone - Fandom
Genre: Beerbongs, F/M, Multi, Posty, Stoney, celebrity, rapper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyOceano/pseuds/KennedyOceano
Summary: No one warned Estella … that decided to work at the Vivint Arena in Utah one night would change her life. No one could have predicted that she would be injured by the rapper Post Malone, no one could have predicted an incident like that. And the repercussions from it.





	Primal Love

**\--- Estella’s Point Of View ---**

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and trying to stop the pounding headache. I pulled up my toffee brown hair

It had been a nightmare of a concert at the vivint smart home arena– and this was just the first show, there was a second one that would be held again in one weeks’ time, I was in charge of dealing with the stage set up and basically being the middle man…er women between the venue and the musical act.

Official title was Arena Manager.

Up until getting roped into this job I had no idea who Post Malone was. And to be honest my impression of him wasn’t exactly stellar. He seemed to be on a short fuse, drank to much, and smoked to much.

But it was my job to try and makes things run as smoothly as possible – and this had gone completely fucked up beyond all recognition.

To be fair it wasn’t totally our fault – his whole crew wasn’t very nice during their sound check, they were entitled, overly demanding and discourteous. Anything I tried to mediate they didn’t want to make any compromises.

But I knew that I had to try and sooth over any rough feathers Austin may have about what happened, it’s a PR thing.

Turning I made my way across the stage and walked around the back to a upper walkway – quickly I bounded up the stairs, glancing over to my right my breath hitched, it was a good 12 feet straight down to the floor – I hated heights, but the pathway was a good 8 feet wide so that made me feel somewhat safe.

As I walked closer, I noticed that he was arguing with one of the stagehands, one of my stage hands. As I got even nearer, I realized that he wasn’t arguing, he was downright being an asshole to him.

I felt anger flair up in me, I hated when people treated people this way, talked down to them. I quickly walked right up to them, Austin’s back was to me, I reached out and harshly tapped him on his shoulder.

“Mr. Post, could you please stop talking to my employee like that...”

“Shut the fuck up.” Austin growled, before I could even respond or say anything back, he sharply turns facing me – I only was able to meet his blue eyes for a second, rage burned behind them.

His hands pressed against my shoulders and he shoved me.

I had never been shoved so roughly, I wasn’t able to catch myself – my back slammed against the railing – it clearly wasn’t meant to be hit with such force, it snapped, and the sensation of falling turned my stomach. 

And yet it happened so fast, I hit something on my way down, the pain was sharp in my back, but it slowed my free fall a little.

I hit the ground with a sickening thud. Rolling on my back I was conscious only for a moment, looking at people peering down from the walkway at me, Austin’s face was dismayed, I felt a wave of sleepiness as a curtain of darkness slowly overcame me.

**\--- Austin’s Point of View ---**

This had been a crap show, everything that could go wrong had gone wrong, honestly, I knew I had drunk to much before the show – and now that it was over, and I had just read over some upsetting tweets from concert goers.

I needed to vent, so I drank some more, honestly, I was looking for a fight, I didn’t want to run into the manager of the arena, I think he name is Estella or Stella, Ella, I heard her called all three names.

I liked her, she seemed to be no nonsense, I loved her brown hair and green eyes, I found myself nervous around her. 

I was currently giving the arena lighting guy a piece of my mind when I felt someone roughly tap me on the shoulder… fuck I didn’t want to be touched right now.

Without really looking at who it was I turned and pushed the person hard.

In a matter of a few seconds I saw who I pushed, god no…Estella. I moved to reach for her but it was to late…she had already fell against the railing, with a frightened scream the railing cracked and she fell off the edge.


End file.
